<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by xsilverwolfx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097528">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx'>xsilverwolfx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, Love, Past Abuse, Protective Raphael (TMNT), Rape Recovery, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Uncle-Niece Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's another story from my deviantART but this one is a little more emotional.  It is TMNT 2003 series, which is one of the best, and has the catchiest Theme Song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphael (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Knew I Saw a Turtle!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Name: Mia Jones</p><p>Age: 15</p><p>Family: Sarah Jones (Mother), Casey Jones (Uncle)</p><p>All the turtles are going to be around 16 age range and this is the 2003 version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My lungs are burning as I run through the dark alleys of New York trying to lose some low-life thugs that were chasing me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>*I can never catch a break!*</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That way!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I knock down a nearby trashcan to try and slow them down then I turn down another alley only to be met with a dead end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crap!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I slam my hands against the wall out of frustration, which was a bad idea since my wrist is already bruised.I could hear my pursuers getting closer and the only escape route I can see is a manhole cover.But if I disappear now, they will know where I went because that’s my only escape route.The heavy footsteps were getting closer so I take a defensive stance while grabbing a nearby trashcan lid for defense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three men of the Purple Dragons gang round the corner then approach me slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well well well, we’ve got you cornered now Toots,” the middle man says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are real sore losers, ya know that?” a sweat drop drips down my forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we settle this now, and you give us our money back,” the left one pulls out a switchblade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry no take backs!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I swing my arm across and I launch the trashcan lid like a frisbee making it bounce off the wall to knock out the guy with the switchblade.The event threw the others off guard giving me an opening to attack the others.I perform a reverse, jump side-kick to one’s stomach then squat and double punched the other’s crotch.While he hunches over, I latch onto his head then knee him fully in the face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While he falls back I feel someone grab the back of my hoodie pulling me off balance.An arm tries to swing around holding the switchblade from before, but I grab onto the arm trying to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-let go you little bitch!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You let go first!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I swing my leg back to kick his shin and his leg buckles giving me a chance to twist his wrist then turn and elbow him in the face.Once he is down I went to stomp on his head to knock him out when I feel something pierce my calf as my foot collided with his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the side of my leg was the switchblade.The man is knocked out but now I have blood gushing down my leg.Suddenly, I hear more voices coming our way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya gotta be kidding me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snapping my head away from my leg I turn back to limp over to the manhole cover and slide it open with all my might.I am barely able to slide it open enough for me to fit, but I squeeze through and fall down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What th—hugh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of landing firmly on the ground, I land on top of someone and crash to the ground.After we land, I feel something hard and bumpy against my hand, like an armored plating.Rolling off of the person I try to get up but my leg is throbbing really bad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the big idea, eh?!” a heavy New York accent exclaims.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright Raph?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That voice; I know that voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“U-Uncle Casey?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha—?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turn to the two figures to see my Uncle Casey, his hockey mask atop his head and he is helping up a red-masked giant…turtle?I couldn’t believe my eyes, I was right all along!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahah!You lied to me!” I point at my Uncle.“I knew I saw a giant turtle on the rooftops!You said it was just some fat, ugly, Purple Dragons!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fat and ugly?” the turtle growls at Uncle Casey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not the point!” Uncle Casey cries.“What the hell do ya think you’re doin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He comes over to try and help me up, but when I try to move my leg in any direction, it pulses with pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aaah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-nothing you need to worry about…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, don’t lie to me now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?Can’t you see the knife sticking out of my leg?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knife?!What the hell were ya doin’?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Help now, questions later maybe please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph do you think that Donnie could help with this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably, but Master Splinter’s not gonna be happy about ‘dis.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Master?” I ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll explain later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uncle Casey bends down then slings my backpack over his shoulder then picks me up in his arms bridal style.I whimper softly as he readjusts to avoid my bummed leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy, easy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turn my head to face the turtle that is walking beside of Uncle Casey.He was rubbing his head, I possibly made him hit his head on the way down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” I caught his attention.“Sorry for falling on you.I didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forget about it,” he hums.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raphael…and yours?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice ta meet’cha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uncle Casey hurries down the sewers until we entered into a lair of some sort.In a way, it was amazing, there is a whole house in the sewers.On the couch there is another giant turtle but he was wearing an orange mask and munching on potato chips.He turns around to see us at the entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey dudes, what took you so—h-hey who’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Donnie?I need his help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s in his lab with April.What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I am carried past the living room area to a room covered in monitors, a real life lab.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donnie!I need some help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Casey?Who is this?” a red-haired woman asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is my niece Mia, she’s hurt pretty good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laid me on a large metal table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is she hurt?” a purple masked turtle asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How many of these guys are there?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s a switchblade in my calf,” I gritted out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see,” he steadies my leg with his three fingered hands.“Okay, I’m going to get this fixed for you.I’m not going to lie, it is going to hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can take pain,” I groan.“Thank you, uh, Donnie is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donatello yes, or Donnie for short.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I laid back on the table trying to focus on anything but the pain.I breathe deeply as Donnie began sanitizing and numbing the area before he began to use tweezers to pull out the switchblade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” I moan painfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I told you it would hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nn,” I shook my head, “it’s fine.Just pull it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I feel a hand grab mine and I look up to see the concerned eyes of my Uncle Casey.I squeeze his hand when I couldn’t handle the pain and I need something to grab onto before I scream out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, what happened to you?” Uncle Casey asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just wrong place wrong time,” I answer focusing on him instead of my leg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I believe ‘dat?” I felt him push my hair away from my face.“What happened there?‘Dat bruise ain’t a few minutes old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I pull my head away and try to get my hair to cover the bruise on my face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Casey it’s not that serious.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does yer mom and dad know where you are?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve is not my dad!” I snap.“And they probably don’t care anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say ‘dat Mia—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Casey, you don’t know anything about what goes on at home,” I mutter softly.“Please just let it go, I don’t want to deal with it right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer mother is prolly worried sick about’cha, ya know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No she’s not,” I mutter lowly while rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I really don’t want to have this conversation right now.Uncle Casey really doesn’t understand a lot of things going on right now, and I really don’t want to get him involved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Casey, can I stay at your place just for tonight?I don’t want to go home right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” I beg lowly.“I-I just can’t go home tonight.I’ll go back home after school tomorrow, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighs heavily while enduring me squeezing his hand again.He knew better than anyone how my mom and my stepdad are, but then again he tries not to get involved because he and my mom had a falling out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, just for tonight.I’ll call your mom to let her know I ran into you and we are hanging out, but you have to explain that bandage on your leg.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bandage?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I looked down to confirm that Donnie had actually finished patching up my leg.The turtle gave me a small smile and a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, thank you Donnie,” I say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do ya think you can move?” Uncle Casey asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nod my head and carefully make my way off of the table.I limp beside my uncle until we make it out to the main area to see another turtle with a blue mask, and a large rat holding a staff.What I was starting to notice was their gear; the rat was in an obi, while the turtles had straps that held traditional ninja weapons.They were ninjas, I assume.So out of respect, I put my hands near my sides then bow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anata ga watashi no tame ni shite kureta koto subete o arigatō.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” the rat spoke.“Anata wa dai kangeidesu.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when do you know Japanese?” Uncle Casey ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a nerd and watch Anime, plus Manga is a biiiiiig help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You read comics too?!” the orange masked turtle asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, the library is like a second home for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew, a library,” he cringes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, thank you all again,” I say then I looks to the red masked turtle.“I really am sorry for falling on you uh…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raphael,” he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raphael,” I repeat.“Sorry, takes me a little to learn peoples names.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is your name child?” the rat asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me?My name is Mia, I’m his niece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?‘Dis knuckle-brain?” Raph points with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right?I mean I don’t see any resemblance especially when he’s got a mug like that,” I joke earning me a few laughs from the turtles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Uncle Casey gently taps my shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, welcome to our home,” the rat greets.“My name is Splinter, and these are my sons: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and of course you’ve already met Raphael.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to meet all of you,” I break a small smile.“Oh, and before you say anything, I promise not to tell anyone about you guys.I honestly think you guys are pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come by anytime then!” Michelangelo exclaims.“We can exchange comic book views.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may hold you to that, but I think you might want to ask Mr. Splinter if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you need to ask me too!” Uncle Casey exclaims.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh please, if you were willing to lie to me and tell me I’ve never seen a giant turtle, you must care about these guys a lot to not give them away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has anyone told you that you have a big mouth?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Depends, who you been talkin’ to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look it’s getting late,” the red-haired woman says.“And you need to rest that leg before you go to school tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, see ya guys ano’der day.Gotta get this kid in jammies and ta bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t talk like I’m five years old!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Mia, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I follow my Uncle Casey towards the entrance of the sewer.Before we fully exit someone calls out to us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait Mia!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turned to see Raphael walking up and he hands me my old beat-up portfolio. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya dropped ‘dis back where ya fell on me.I thought ya might need it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I reach out and take the portfolio from him our fingers lightly brushing against each other’s.I pull the portfolio to my chest and nodd to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anytime.Make sure ya use the ladder next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I limp next to my uncle and he helps me up from the sewer to the main street and over to, I just learned her name, April’s car.Uncle Casey helps me into the backseat then got into the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how old are you Mia?” April asks trying to start small talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fifteen going to be sixteen soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re ‘dat old already?” Uncle Casey asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t stay little forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that must be exciting,” she added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really,” I mumble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even though it’s short notice, I’m glad you’re staying with us.Casey’s been telling me about you and now I’m glad we’ve finally met.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-wait, you two live together?” I question.“Uncle Casey you didn’t tell me that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there something wrong?” April widens her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“U-um I’m sorry can you just drop me off here, I can catch the bus and go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter?” April looks over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t want to be a bother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not a bother at all Sweetie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who says ya’re a botha?” Uncle Casey turned in his seat.“Where did’ja get ‘dat idea?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look just pull over please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Sweetie but we’re already here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I groan while hanging my head.Uncle Casey comes around and helps me out of the car; he told me that when he gets a moment he wants to talk to me.Sighing in defeat I follow behind them into their apartment.April leads me into their spare bedroom to set me up.I sit on the bed and stretch my back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need some extra clothes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, what I’m wearing is fine, thank you.And April?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to try so hard to be nice to me.I know I intruded on you guys—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She holds up her hand to stop me from continuing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna stop you right there.I don’t think you are intruding on anything.Believe it or not Casey talks a lot about you and I feel like I’ve learned about you through his eyes.I would like to get to know you better because you’re so precious to Casey; he may not show it but he has a big heart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure you’re talking about Casey Jones?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely.Now I’m going to bring you in some clothes and you can get yourself situated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you April, I’ve been saying thanks all night I’m just…not used to people doing stuff for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” I shook my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Knock.Knock.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We both look up to see Uncle Casey leaning against the door sill. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll leave you be,” April pats my shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaves the room as Uncle Casey comes in, shuts the door, then sits on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More interrogation?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wanna see how ya’re doing, I haven’t seen ya in almost a year—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well who’s fault is that?” I snap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I…I know.Yeah I’ve been busy but that’s no excuse to not check in on ya and yer mom every once in a while.I do at least try ta call ya?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I know why you’ve been busy, Mr. Vigilante.I’m not mad at you for it, I’m actually happy that someone’s out there trying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snickers, “Ya still my number one fan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always, I just…sometimes I just wish you were there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” he places his hand on my knee.“I’m here.I’ll always be there for ya, I know yer mom and I haven’t gotten along in recent years, but don’t hesitate to call me.That being said, I want to know what’s going on at home because I know dat da bruise on ya head is not a few hours old.Who ya think you try’na fool here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nothing, just let it go please.I just want to get a good nights sleep and I’ll go home tomorrow.But, the next time you go visit the guys in the sewer can I go?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t see why not?Ya’ll seem to get along.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Uncle Casey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No prob, get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gets up to leave the room and April comes back in with some pajamas for me to wear.I change into the pajamas then lie back against the comfy bed.Maybe tonight I’ll get a good nights sleep before I step back into hell tomorrow.One thing that did stay on my mind was the encounter with the turtles and Splinter.They were some of the nicest people I’ve ever met, I’ll look forward to forming a friendship with them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Months later it was becoming a regular occasion that I visit the turtles in the sewer.We were getting along great, especially me and Raphael, and for the first time in a long time I had friends.Even Master Splinter enjoyed my company, mostly because I was so intrigued about learning more about Japan and Ninjutsu.When the turtles would go out on their nightly patrol that’s when I would go home while trying to avoid the turtles following me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, things weren’t so dilly-dally once I left the sewer.I would have to make up constant excuses to my mom and Steve as to where I’ve been.Usually, I’ve been getting by with saying that I’m hanging out with Uncle Casey, which is not an entire lie.Steve pressed more than anything about my whereabouts trying to insist that I am doing illegal stuff or I’m whoring around.Yeah Steve and I really don’t get along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After I slip on my hoodie I grabbed my portfolio, stuffed it into my bag, then made my way out of my room and straight shot to the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey~” my mom’s voice slurred.“Wha- where do ya think yer goin'?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To see Uncle Casey, Mom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why ya spendin’ so much time wit dat asshole huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Casey is not an asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you yell at me bitch!” she screamed as she stepped up in my face.“Who do ya think you’re talkin’ to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on in here?!” Steve bellowed in.“Where you goin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No the hell you’re not Hooker!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell did you just call me?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you yell at your father!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is not my father!” I screamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the blink of an eye I was on the floor.I don’t know who hit me, but whoever did has a good left hook.Shaking my head I tried to steady myself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what you get you disgusting whore!” Steve yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s what yer doing, yer in the right position, on your back,” my mom spat while kicking me in the stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gah!” I clutched my stomach.“I’m not a whore…I’m not disgusting…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get your ass up and stop crying!” Steve stomped his foot.“Get your worthless ass out of my house!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing my backpack I rushed out of the front door and power walked down the street.I had no need to cry about it anymore, I’ve grown accustomed to the abuse by my stepfather.My mom mostly went with it because Steve kept her high.He made all the money, and they both kept doing drugs together.He however, didn’t like that I was around because I talked back.He’s one of those men who like to abuse women because he’s too much of a coward to fight a man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I should report them, I should make this stop.But it’s easier to deal with it than to go through foster care again.Also, I don’t want to impose on either my Uncle or my Grandma.They don’t need to worry about me, they have their own lives to live.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally I arrived at a nearby manhole cover with no prying eyes around.I entered the manhole down to the sewer and made my way to the lair.When I finally entered, I noticed that none of the guys were in the main living area, but I heard grunts and clashes coming from the dojo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>*They must be training.If I could peak in it could be a great opportunity for gesture sketching.*</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I approached the dojo slowly to not give away my position, but that didn’t last long because the door slid open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Mia it is good to see you,” Splinter greeted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same Master,” I bowed to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Master Splinter has begun taking me under his wing.I enjoyed learning from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The boys are still training, would you like to come in and wait?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” I nod, “I wanted to possibly sketch the guys while they’re fighting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” he nodded while gesturing me to follow him, “you did mention that you are an artist.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I followed him over to where he sits and I sat down next to him while pulling out my sketch pad.I set myself up while letting my eyes wander over to Raph and Donnie who were sparring on the mat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not an artist, I would like to be though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not doubt yourself, you have more talent than you are willing to see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turned to face Master Splinter and I gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are really kind Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, what is wrong with your face?” he asked curiously in a soft tone so only I could hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turned away quickly while fixing my hair to cover my face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing Master, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you believe what you say, soon you will never see the truth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was that his way of calling me out for lying?Maybe.I know that I shouldn’t lie to Master Splinter, especially since he’s been nothing but nice to me, but I don’t want any pity parties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, I focused on sketching the brothers in front of me.Their movements were smooth, attacks were clean, it was a beautiful dance and an artists dream to be able to sketch someone who was so clean with their movements; especially a live movement.Mostly, I admired their builds, they were muscled up and had better bodies than that of humans I believe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please control your humming,” Master Splinter chuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh, sorry Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well that’s embarrassing; when I’m so focus on my task I involuntarily hum a song to myself to block out all distractions.Sometimes I just do it to make myself feel better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My eyes began to focus on Raph; not only was he an Adonis for build, his face with every attack held great emotion giving me different angles and depictions of character.I couldn’t keep my eyes off of him, and my hand couldn’t stop drawing what I saw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Master Splinter stopped the fight making both Raph and Donnie stop.They bowed to each other then took their spots on the mat.I looked down to see that I was able to make about four very detailed sketches of the fight.I was impressed with my work then I flipped to the next page waiting for the next fight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, would you like to participate?” Master Splinter asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really Master Splinter?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to see your level of skill.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cool!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I jumped up from my seat then went to stand in the middle of the mat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michelangelo,” Master Splinter called.“Take your place in front of Mia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright!” he jumped up excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No weapons Michelangelo.Hand to hand combat only.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you say Master,” Mikey saluted.“I’ll go easy on you Mia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mikey don’t hold back just because I’m a girl.Whenever you step into a fight it doesn’t matter who you are, don’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I stepped back into a defensive stance hands open.I could feel eyes watching me closely.Mikey went into defensive stance as well as we waited for the cue to begin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hajime!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikey came in first by doing a reverse hook kick but I stepped in close and blocked it with my elbow then kicked the back of his knee so he would drop down.He quickly recovered and tried to swipe his other leg to trip me.I moved back instead of jump and that wasn’t smart because he closed in cutting off distance to where I couldn’t kick.I dodged his two punches by stepping right, turning around and elbowing him in the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, you’re good!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikey flipped over me in the air trying to throw me off by pulling my hood over my head.I rushed to pull it off but he was able to trip me and I fell flat on my back.Rounding my back I flipped back onto my feet in time to catch Mikey’s oncoming punch then use my whole weight to throw him to the floor.I didn’t count on him twisting his wrist to grab my arm and slam me to the floor.Mikey put his knee on my stomach and pinned my arms down.I struggled to get but Mikey was just too heavy to move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry dudette, I got ya pinned!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt myself become angry, I hated feeling helpless and I didn’t want to feel that way here.Especially when I’ve got Mikey kneeling on where I was hit earlier and it hurt like hell.The feeling of hopelessness from earlier came back distracting me from wanting to fight fairly.Still struggling I pulled my leg up and tried to knee Mikey in the groin, but it ended up hurting both of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” we both yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yame!” Master Splinter called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo that was a cheap shot Mia!” Mikey held himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sorry,” I gripped my knee while on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiotsuke!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both Mikey and I stood at attention in front of Master Splinter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may sit Michelangelo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Sensei,” I heard him try to hold back a groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I wanted to apologize to Mikey but I didn’t want to risk disrespecting Master Splinter before he could release me from the mat.Master Splinter stood up and approached me to examine my current state. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, kneel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without hesitation I kneeled in front of Master Splinter.For a few moments everything was silent, I was afraid he would hurt me for hurting his son.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have great promise Mia.However, you must learn to control your emotions; you fight with pure heart, but you did not think of your next move.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I must say, I am surprised that you lasted against Michelangelo so well.Have you had former training?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Casey taught me how to box, but I’ve learned some martial arts from the Wing Chun school off of Vernon Street.I stood in the alley and watched from there then I tried to follow their movements.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve done well so far, but your training will begin with us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-really?” I raised my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For some reason I decided to bow fully touching my forehead to the mat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Domo arigato sensei.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is enough for today.Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, finally,” I heard Mikey say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others just stood stretching their limbs while I stood then approached Mikey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Mikey.I didn’t mean to hurt you I wasn’t thinking straight.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh, it’s cool dude!I mean it didn’t hurt that bad since I got this,” he knocked on his plastron with his knuckles to show how strong it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well sorry anyway.I’m used to street fighting, but I’ll get better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So’s Raph, maybe you two could spar that would be a fight to see!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I chuckled, “That would be huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, wanna play some video games?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” I shrugged my shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome, I’ll set it up then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nodded my head while he ran out of the dojo.I walked towards where my backpack was when I noticed that Raph had my sketchbook in his hands and he was looking over my drawings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” I tried to snatch it back.“That’s personal!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so personal about it eh?Ya drew me an’ Donnie fightin’ so I say I have a right ta know how I look,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give it back Raph!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I jumped and tried to reach for my sketchbook but Raph held it up high overhead to where I couldn’t reach it.Raph was laughing at me as I jump up to try and grab the sketchbook.He was much taller than me so he could easily keep me away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hooked my leg behind him tripping him backwards onto his shell and as I reached for the book I lost my own footing and fell along with Raph.He his the ground on his shell and I fell forward onto his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oomf!” we both groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking my head I looked down to confirm that I had landed on top of Raph and our faces were inches apart.Feeling my face heat up, I couldn’t think of anything to do…like move!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya know, we gotta stop meetin’ like ‘dis,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pouting slightly I reached over his head and snatched my sketchbook from his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?It gets me what I want,” I countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph blinked while I got off of him.I extend my hand out for him and he takes it so I can help him up.I was about to walk away but Raph didn’t let go of my arm.Instead he turned me around to face him and he moved my hair away from my face.I tried to turn away but he made sure he had a full view.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually Raph was the first to get angry and express rage, but this time I saw a tinge of hurt in his emerald eyes.Not wanting to cause a conversation about it I pulled away too abruptly then covered my face again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should tell Casey,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All I could do was shake my head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is wrong Mia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Raph, please let it go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now ya know I can’t do dat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph don’t…it’s not something you guys or others need to worry about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t ‘tink dat ‘dis ain’t important, you are important.Not only ta Casey but ta us as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m important to you?” I looked up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!I mean…you’re important ta all of us.Yer a great friend,” he started to trail off while rubbing the back of his head.“Otha dan Casey, yer my best friend and I can’t stand ta see ya hurtin', especially with dat bruise on yer face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping forward I took his hand in mine squeezing it gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph, thank you for being my best friend.All I can ask for you to do for me is to trust me, I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You shouldn’t have to.I mean I know you can, but you don’t deserve ta go through dat!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s better than being in foster care Raph,” I said lowering my voice.“I’m not going back there again, I’d rather be dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say dat!Whatever happens, just promise ta come ta me will ya?I can help you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking up at him I loved how he looked at me with no pity.Feeling bold I leaned up and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will Raph.Anyway, I’ve got an appointment with Mario Kart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turned and left the dojo before I could see Raph’s reaction, and I didn’t want him to see the burning blush on my cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the next couple hours Mikey and I sat in front of the tv making snide comments and comebacks while we raced each other for dominance in Mario Kart.Raph decided to join us after a while and brought over snacks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chips!” we cheered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey leave me some!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weren’t these ours bro?” Mikey joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What no!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mikey share,” I said while munching on some chips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I paused the game then reached over to my backpack and dug deep in the middle zipper.Finally I found my roll of money and pulled out about thirty dollars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pizza anyone?” I ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo where you work to have money?” Mikey asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a long story.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We got all day!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I use your phone here so I can order pizzas?” I ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, over ‘der,” Raph pointed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I got up from my seat to go and order pizza.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bro I think I’m in love,” Mikey joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph smacked Mikey in the back of the head for his comment.What I didn’t know, or see, was that Raph was blushing rather than turning red from anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yo what’s the beef Bro?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothin’ just don’t say dat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say what?” Leo walked in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry ‘bout it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright guys, pizza’s ordered.I can go pick it up and bring it back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go wit’cha,” Raph offered.“We’ll take the shell cycle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can we carry them back on the cycle?” I ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just trust me,” he met my eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meeting his gaze I felt myself blush again, to push it away I shrugged my shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?Plus I haven’t gone on the shell cycle in a while, it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go an’ suit up then we can leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I gathered up my money then zipped up my backpack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I leave this here Mikey?” I set it next to the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah no prob.Leo, wanna get in on the next round?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure Mikey,” he chuckled at the youngest brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be back with dinner soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry!My belly is starving!” Mikey exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” I laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Making my way over to the shell cycle I see Raph all suited up in his black leather jacket, black jeans, heavy boots, and three finger gloves.He was in full disguise so he could blend in for the most part.Noticing me he handed me an extra helmet to put on.Once that was secure he got onto the bike, and I got on behind him wrapping my arms around his waist as best as I could.When I got a good grip, Raph revved the engine and took off towards the pizza place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of the sewer I could feel the adrenaline rush as Raph popped a wheely and sped up.I reached around to hold onto him tighter so I wouldn’t fall off.I could feel the vibrations of his laugh against my fingers as I clung to his jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show off!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya know ya love it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cutting a sharp corner I leaned with him holding my balance on the bike and laughing.I enjoy riding with Raph, it’s so much fun and I get to be close to him.I would love to paint this moment, feeling the wind blowing by, Raph maneuvering around cars and people, and us having fun. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he slowed down I noticed we had arrived to the pizza place.Getting off the bike I placed my helmet on the back of the seat then I made my way inside to pay for the pizzas, then come back noticing that Raph moved back a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, how are we going to do this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get in front of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on it’ll be fine.Gotta keep da goods safe…and you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut up you jerk,” I playfully smack his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heheh, I’m jus’ kiddin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After I put on my helmet, I swung my leg over the bike and settled the pizzas just beneath the handlebar in front of me.Raph reached forward trapping me between his arms and the bike.He started it up then took off back to the sewer.When we made the turnoff to enter the sewer it was a sharp turn and I was losing my balance.I was pulled back into place by a warm hand on my waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gotcha!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Readjusting I leaned back into Raph’s chest keeping myself stable and he kept his arm around my waist making me steady.Usually I don’t like being touched, but somehow I felt safe with Raph.It wasn’t took long that we showed up back at the lair and we could hear the others talking about food.Feeling Raph release his hold we both got off of the bike and I handed him back his helmet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was fun Raph, let’s do that again sometime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” he smirked.“Let me know which seat ya want next time so I can keep ya from fallin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!I haven’t ridden on a motorcycle that often.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dat can change.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I nodded while giving him a half smile then grabbing the pizzas.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What no smooch ‘dis time?” he called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope you used your last freebie!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Cry in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another one down.The ring man announces that I had won the fight.Knowing how late it was getting I decided to call it and collect the money I had won.Once I collected my money, I grabbed my backpack then quickly made my way away from the fight club as fast as I could.I draped my hood over my head and kept to the alleys to get back home, I really didn’t want to run into some Purple Dragons on the way, especially since I just won in their ring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With my neighborhood in view I felt I was in the clear until I heard a scuffle around the corner.Curiosity getting the best of me, I noticed there was a full on brawl going on with some men wearing all black and the turtles.Also, I could see a skull faced hockey mask fighting as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Uncle Casey was fighting off two people, I noticed someone tried to jump on his back from behind.Without thinking I ran over grabbing a nearby trashcan lid then I threw it at him before he could touch Uncle Casey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Uncle Casey knocked the two men he was fighting out, he made his way over to me and got in front of me blocking any oncoming attacks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What de hell are ya doin’ here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about a ‘thank you’!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I turned around and kicked an on coming thug across the face.He slammed his head against the wall and I picked up his bo staff that he had then wielded it.Spinning it on either side of me I went at a few more thugs coming from behind Uncle Casey building the momentum then I twirled it around my neck grabbing the end of the staff and swinging it in a circle with momentum knocking the guys back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gaining control of the weapon again I got into a defensive stance.The thugs decided to retreat after grabbing their unconscious comrades.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah that’s right you better run!” Mikey yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing up I dropped the bo staff to the side and rolled my shoulders.I was still sore from the earlier fights, but I didn’t want the guys to find out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are ya doin’, are ya crazy?!” Uncle Casey scolded.“Ya coulda gotten yourself hurt and now da Foot know who ya are!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was the Foot?” I question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Leo added.“You might’ve just put yourself in grave danger.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you haven’t noticed danger is my middle name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia ‘dis is serious,” Raph walked over next to me.“Da Shredder will see you as a threat now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With killer fighting moves too!” Mikey cheered.“Did’ja see how she performed a kata and knocked those guys out?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was impressive Mikey, but she’s now a target,” Donnie pat his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are ya doin’ out dis late anyway?” Uncle Casey turned me around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lost track of time at the library.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The library closes at six,” Donnie answered.“It’s nine now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for that Don,” I mumble while trying to walk away.“Look I’ll see you guys this weekend for movie night, I have to make it home before Steve wakes up for work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m comin' wit ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Uncle Casey, I’ll be fine.Plus you and Mom might fight and I don’t want to deal with her attitude all night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well too bad, I’m walkin’ ya home whether ya like it or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rrrgh, fine!” I threw my hands up in defeat.“See you guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see ya guys later,” Uncle Casey said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We waved to the turtles and I noticed that Raph gave me an uneasy look.I fell into step with Uncle Casey as he walked me back towards my house.I pulled my hood closer over my head because I didn’t want him to see any remnants of my fights earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, library closed at six huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, you think I’m dat stupid Mia.Why are ya lyin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uncle Casey, I just felt like staying out for a while.Didn’t you ever stay out for a while before you went home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, but I hope ya weren’t doin’ what I used ta do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what was that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not somethin’ ya need ta know about.Mia don’t lie ta me, what is goin’ on?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does everyone keep questioning me?” I snap.“Look I’m doing fine!My grades are good, I’m breathing, and I can handle myself!I’m not doing anything that will impact my life in a bad way, I’m just taking care of business!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look young lady, don’t ya yell at me,” his voice was stern.“I know yer a good kid, a damn good kid.I just don’t want ta see ya hurt if yer doin’ somethin’ stupid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if what I’m doing is helping me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My house was just a few doors down and he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me before we got there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do ya want ta tell me before ya get home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I bit my bottom lip trying to decide whether I want to tell him what I’m doing.However, if I tell him I’ve been around Purple Dragons that may not end well.I mean I used to be able to tell him everything and he was very understanding because we were so similar you would think that he’s my dad.But beggars can’t be choosers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We both turned to see my mom standing outside the front door, hands on her hips, and an angry look on her face.Feeling a chill run down my spine I turned to walk quickly towards my mom but Uncle Casey came with me and stepped in front of me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get your ass in the house now!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, don’t yell at her what’s yer problem?!” Uncle Casey yelled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay the fuck outta this Casey!She’s not your daughter!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No but she is still my niece!If you’re wonderin’ why she’s late I took her out ta get a bite ta eat an’ catch up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah right, why the hell are you spending so much time with her huh?!What is she to you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s a kid that needs a parent what the hell have you been doin’?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s goin’ on out here?!” Steve shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>*Oh no.*</em>“U-Uncle Casey!” I turned to face him.“Please just go home.I’m fine just let it go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, I felt my arm being grabbed and I was yanked towards the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mom just said get in the house!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uncle Casey grabbed Steve by the arm that had me and twisted it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare grab her like dat!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Uncle Casey got in his face, Steve backed up instantly.Uncle Casey was a strong person, someone Steve had no courage to go up against, especially since Uncle Casey had his hockey stick attached to his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What de hell have you been doin’ Steve—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know shit Casey,” Steve growled.“Now get out of here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-please Uncle Casey,” I grabbed his arm pleading.“Just go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He narrowed his gaze at Steve, then he looked down at me.He noticed how desperate I was for him to let it go and leave.Sighing heavily he pulled me in close to hug me making sure to show that he was serious about protecting me.When he released me my mom grabs my arm and drags me into the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How dare you cause a scene, especially involving Casey!” my mom threw me against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slapped me across the face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You lying piece of shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed me by my hair then dragged me back to my room and threw me against my bed.I caught myself but she reached again and ripped off my backpack.The force ripped the bag open and my roll of money fell out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no it’s not what you think!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again she slapped me, but this time she didn’t hold back.She wailed on me, her hands having no destination.Her slaps stung repeatedly and even made contact with my previous bruises. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You disgusting little whore!Sleeping around to make money!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not like you!” I spat back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She backhanded me to the floor hard enough that I tasted iron in my mouth.She must’ve busted my lip.She was muttering something under her breath as she walked towards my door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You deal with her, I need a fix.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Check the table.I’ll deal with her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My mom left the room and Steve entered then shut the door.Gulping down the iron liquid I watched as Steve approached me then I sucked in a brave breath as he cracked his knuckles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mikey stop cheatin’!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not cheating, you just suck at beating me at video games!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, ‘dis is stupid!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Raph, what time was Mia supposed to come over?” Donnie asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Around five why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s five forty-five now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph looks to the clock on the wall and sure enough she is late.She’s usually never late, did something happen after they saw her earlier this week?They haven’t even heard from her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph you okay?” Leo asks while putting his hand on Raph’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” he shrugs him off.“I wish we could call her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She doesn’t have a cell phone Raph.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donnie could you make her a Shell Cell?I mean especially now ‘dat the Foot might see her as a threat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve actually been working on that, but do you all think that there’s something going on with Mia lately?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Besides the obvious bruises she always has that are not from our training,” Leo answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or that she always wears her hoodie during training,” Mikey added while still playing his game.“I mean I sweat pretty good after about four rounds with Raph, I wonder how she’s not dyin’ in that thing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somethin’s going on at home,” Raph says lowly while his leg moves up and down in anxiety.“Casey’s been mentioning dat Mia and her stepdad don’t get along.I’m worried because…she just seemed so scared dat night.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That night?” Leo questioned.“Is that where you ran off to?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t run off, I went to pickup Casey and I happened to see a situation happen between him and Mia’s parents.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well if she doesn’t show up we can still have movie night,” Mikey said.“Better than patrol.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something just didn’t feel right to Raph, to the point that he felt a knot in his gut and that’s never a good sign.Maybe he should ask Master Splinter?The guys will never let him live that down.But with each passing minute the feeling in his stomach became worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing his pride Raph got up from his seat then went into the dojo where Master Splinter was meditating.He closed the door to the dojo then walked over to where Mater Splinter was and kneeled before him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something troubles you, my son.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s…about Mia.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You worry for her well being, as do the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Master somethin’s not right, I mean…it’s like I can…feel it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you feel something is amiss throughout your being, it means you have possibly made a connection with our friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A connection?Wit Mia?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It has been obvious that you have taken a liking to our new friend, but something much stronger than any of us could have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dat’s not possible, I’m a mutant turtle. But dat’s not the point!Master Splinter she’s been coming here with bruises, and earlier ‘dis week I saw dat her parents are really harsh on her; I think dat she’s being abused.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm,” Master Splinter closes his eyes while exerting a sigh.“I have noticed various bruises on Mia’s face on occasion, and she hides how much pain she is in when we train.However, she is adamant to hide these occurrences and this situation is much deeper than either of us could understand.Mia refuses to see another way, she’s grown accustomed to her current situation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna help her see dat ‘dis ain’t the way.Please…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Master Splinter’s eyes widened, Raph never say please but this time it felt important.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me what I should do so I can save her?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You must remain strong as a mountain my son.Unmoving, and waiting patiently for her to come to you.Patience is not your strongest quality, however I believe that you will wait for Mia.When she is ready she will come to you Raphael, but you must be ready for the journey of healing before you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Healing?And you approve?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Dad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing up Raph bows to Master Splinter then exits the dojo.Going back over to the couch he notices that Donnie took his place on the couch so he went into the kitchen to grab a snack to eat.Finding some chips he grabs the bag then made his way back over to the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what did Master Splinter say?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not much, just gotta let it go for now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Soooo, we still on for the movie?” Mikey asked while grabbing a fistful of chips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I guess.Casey an’ April not comin’ either?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, date night,” Donnie answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikey flipped on the DVD player and put in Fast and the Furious; they were having a marathon of the series because Mia wanted to see the whole thing through but never got the chance to.For a while they were all getting along enjoying some ‘bro time’ as Mikey would call it.They were up late past midnight, eating junk food, and making jokes all around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During one of the fight scenes Raph and Mikey decided to wrestle around for fun and when Raph had Mikey pinned he pouted and complained that Raph was bigger than him and that’s why he won.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not fair Raph!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey ya beat me at Mario Party, I beat ya in wrestlin’!Ain’t nothin’ to it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys keep it down,” Leo said, “Master Splinter turned in for the night, we don’t want to wake him up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way!” Donnie shivered.“Last time we spent hours balancing on the corner of a chair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh don’t worry Donnie,” Raph slaps his shoulder, “you make a great carnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the turtles heard a phone ringing.They all checked their phones and it happened to be Raph’s that was sitting on the counter charging. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>R…Raphael…</em>” a hoarse, painful voice spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia?Is dat you?Mia what’s wrong?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“P-please…h-help me…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her voice was so small, she sounded like she was in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia where are you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“32nd…Raph…it hurts…”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just stay where you are Mia I’m comin’ ta get’cha!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph swears he could hear heavy sobs coming from Mia just before the sound of the phone dropping and the line cuts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia?Mia!Dammit!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on?” Leo came over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I just gotta go get Mia now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll come with you!” Donnie added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’m gettin’ her, somethin’ ain’t right an’ I don’t think she wants a crowd, but Don I need’ja ta set up in the lab.She may be hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph you can’t go alone!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo,” Raph gets close to him.“For once in your damn life trust me!I will be alright and I don’t need anyone to slow me down!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine!But call immediately if there’s any trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph nods his head then made his way over to the Shell Cycle.Not even caring that he didn’t have his disguise he revved the engine and hurried out of the sewer speeding to 32nd Street.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m comin’ Mia.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pleases read with caution; here is mention of drugs, physical and mental abuse, and rape.  If any of these things trigger you please do not read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Playground…school bell rings…again…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazy…I was left in a haze.I felt lifeless though I kept breathing.As the cold heavy rain poured down on me, it tried to numb the pain, but not just the pain from my body.No, there was something much deeper…I felt that my soul shattered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rain clouds…come to play…again…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My stupid habit of humming to make myself feel better, my mind must automatically go to that as a reflex.Perhaps it’s my own system trying to heal me, but my mind is falling deeper and deeper into the dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My charred portfolio rests in my lap, remains of my happiness completely destroyed.It was futile to save, but I had to try regardless of the fact that now my forearms are also burnt and covered in black charcoal, but not from drawing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has no one…told you…she’s not—breathing…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As I looked up to the gloomy sky, the rain washed away my tears taking the remnants of my emotions.I wish…I almost wish that the rain would wash me away along with it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello I’m…your mind…giving you someone…to talk to…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m a failure, I’m a coward, I’m everything they said I am.If I’m all those things, why won’t death come quicker?Why did I call for help?Did I want to even be saved?Why did I try?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I smile… and don’t…believe…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The screeching of tires could be heard in the distance.A car?No too fast; something smaller.The screeching got closer then pulled to a stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I had no strength to move, not even to turn towards the voice.A green face came into view, a face that made my plummeting heart begin to beat just a bit faster.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, Mia talk ta me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph—ael,” I choked out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay Mia,” he picked me up in his arms as carefully as possible, “it’s gonna be okay.I gotcha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He brought my limp body over to his bike, set me in front of him while cradlling me to his chest then sped off back to the sewer.I could feel him tighten his grip on me as we took a few turns.I was still muttering that song to myself, regardless if it was in a whisper somehow it kept me in reality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just hang on Mia!I’m gonna get’cha help!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph revved his engine harder through the sewer heading back to the lair.The thick haze in my mind became thicker and soon I wasn’t aware of my surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey…Mi…ake up…ey!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I couldn’t hear anything as I became delirious.Through blurred vision, I saw vague figures surrounding me.Muffled voices were speaking in harsh tones and I couldn’t make out what they were saying.Rolling my eyes involuntarily I blacked out hearing Raph call my name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>***</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on come on pickup already!” Raph yelled into his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think they went out of town Raph,” Leo said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care!Casey needs to get back here now!We can’t waltz into a hospital and check Mia in!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph calm down,” Donnie came out of his lab.“She’s stable for now, but us freaking out is not going to help.However, I do agree that we need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if she goes Don, they’ll call her parents when they are da ones who did ‘dis ta her!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph could feel his blood boil just at the thought of Mia’s parents.Mia is lying on a table barely breathing, beaten, bloody and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it!He wants to go and get revenge on her parents but Mater Splinter forbid him to go. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should’a been der, I shoulda been der for her.I knew somethin’ was wrong after Casey and I left, I knew somethin’ bad was gonna happen!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph listen,” Leo knelt in front of Raph.“Mia’s strong, she’s going to be alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did ya see her, did ya see how broken she was?Have ya even noticed how badly beaten she is?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t think I noticed?!” he barked back.“Do you not think that Mia’s important to all of us too?!We care about her just as much as you do Raph but we can’t go after her parents!What would happen if we went to the police with her like she is?They would come after us!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya got a better idea?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dudes stop fighting!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikey got in between the two turtles trying to pull them apart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia is in the next room in La La Land, while you guys are bickering about what to do?!What good is any of this doing, man?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mikey stay outta ‘dis!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t take it out on Mikey!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All of you!” Master Splinter’s voice bellows.“Kneel!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all kneeled on the floor as Master Splinter entered the living room with his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now is not the time for arguing.Someone is badly hurt and the best you all can do is fight each other instead of figuring out a solution together?I am very disappointed in you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The turtles remained silent as they took his lecture.Master Splinter was right, them fighting isn’t helping but Raph didn’t know what else to do!The best thing he thought would be to go and kick the crap out of her parents for what they did to Mia.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raphael are you listening?” Master Splinter asked sternly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master Splinter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.Now Donatello, you work to keep her alive as best as you can.Michelangelo, Leonardo, you both will stake out Casey and April’s home and wait for their return.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will remain here by Mia’s side.She called you for a reason, so you will assist Donatello until we can get her help.Is that understood?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Master Splinter,” they say in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Master Splinter walks away back to the dojo probably to meditate.The rest of the group gets up and does as Master Splinter instructed.Hopefully, Leo and Mikey could catch Casey and April soon so Mia didn’t have to wait to go to the hospital. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph assists Donnie in checking Mia’s wounds and cleaning the open ones.There is a blanket that covered the lower half of her body to warm her because when Raph found her, she was barely covered with a burned tank top and panties. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph couldn’t fathom what happened to her especially after finding her barely dressed and he was hoping that he was wrong.Donnie finished wrapping her knee then covered her back up with the blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donnie, how do ya think she’s doin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, I don’t know.From what I saw in her system I’m surprised that she’s still breathing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What d’ya mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean,” he pulled up some information on his computer.“She has heroin in her system, enough to take down a horse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heroin?!” Raph exclaimed.“She don’t do drugs Donnie!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know Raph, I mean I haven’t seen any other wounds to where she would be shooting it, but she’s got one puncture in her arm.Has she mentioned about doing anything like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donnie look at her!” he yelled.“Does ‘dis look like she did this ta herself?!Somebody did ‘dis ta her?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But Raph, hasn’t she been a little secretive?I’m just trying to rule out what led to this Raph, I’m not saying that she’s been doing this to herself for a long time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donnie for real, look at her,” Raph pointed to Mia.“Has she ever given you a reason to believe dat she would be doin’ drugs or gettin’ into da wrong crowd?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donnie’s computer beeps confirming another test result.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did ya find?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I found someone else’s—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph turned around to see Casey bursting in through the lab door then rushing over to Mia.He placed his hand on her head; he tried to fight off tears with misplaced anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?!” he demanded.“Who did ‘dis?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t know either, Raph just found her like this,” Donnie explained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Found her?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Casey!” April came in and tried to reason with him.“Casey please calm down!Right now is not the time for freaking out, we need to get Mia to a hospital.Donnie’s done all he can do for her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer right,” he nodded but didn’t look away from Mia’s battered face.“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Casey carefully picked Mia up in his arms while still keeping her covered with the blanket and followed April out to their car.Raph went to try and follow them but per Master Splinter’s orders all they could do was stay put until they heard back from Casey and April. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know how you feel my son,” Master Splinter placed his hand on Raph’s shoulder.“Just give it time, we will hear from Casey soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What should I do Master Splinter?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remain still, meditate for now.You must relax your mind; if you don’t you won’t be able to help Mia with whatever state of mind she may be in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing Raph nodded his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Sensei.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>***</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beep…beep…beep…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Groaning lowly I struggled to open my eyes.Above me a bright light shines in my eyes, and I feel something wrapped around my head and right eye.That beeping noise became quite annoying to the point that I wanted to break whatever it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia!” Uncle Casey’s voice exclaims.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please…don’t yell…my head is killing me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia look at me,” he said as calmly as he could.“Sweetheart what happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something happened to me?I mean I’m in a hospital bed for Christ’s sake.But what exactly?I can barely remember anything…no I remember the rain…then Raph…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, my body began to shake uncontrollably.The memories began to come back full fold.From the intense beating, the chase, the drugs then Steve…laughing at me, grabbing me, then unbuttoning his pants…I began to heavily hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia!Mia!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pair of hands grab my shoulders trying to steady my shaking but out of reflex I pushed him back swinging my arms and scooting away.The sudden movements cause more pain throughout my body, but I was more concerned with getting away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no!Don’t touch me!Don’t touch me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia calm down!Sweetie look at me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on in here?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no no!!Stop it!Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then I felt something cold go through me, somehow calming me down from the constant shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to give you a sedative,” a voice said.“Just enough to stop the shaking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s gonna happen Doc?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until she speaks without going into shock we can’t really do anything at this point.However, I do have some results that I think you would like to know about Mr. Jones.If you could come with me please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no,” I moaned.“U-Uncle C—asey…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh shh, it’s alright,” I felt him rub the top of my head but I flinched away.“It’s gonna be alright Sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-Mom, please…don’t tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia don’t worry, I haven’t called her yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Steve…h-he…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha?What was dat?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Steve…he hurt me,” I choked out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia,” a doctor came into view.“Honey I’m going to need to you to tell me what happened as calmly as you can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears were slowly falling down my face, I was struggling with the panic overcoming my mind.I was always told to never speak about what happens at home less I wanted the consequences.Although, no matter what I do…I always end up punished. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I—I can’t…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning away I looked out of the window in the room, I was scared.For once I can admit I was scared of not only what would happen if I talked, but where I would end up.I don’t want to go back to foster care, it’s terrible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could ya give her some time Doc?” Uncle Casey asked.“She’s been through a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I’ll have a nurse check her vitals.Her blood pressure is really low, so I’ll also order some saline.But if you’ll come with me there are some details I need to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uncle Casey huffed and followed the doctor out of the room while I continued to look out the window.I couldn’t speak to my Uncle Casey, he’d be so disappointed in me.I didn’t know what to do anymore.Suddenly, someone opened the window and climbed in shutting it behind them making my heart race in panic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A wave of relief washed over me when I heard Raph’s voice.He came into the light and I saw that he looked a little worse for wear, as if he was not sleeping.Though a bit hazy from the sedative I still paid attention to him.He approached the side of my bed and knelt down beside it.With a heavy sigh he reached up and gently placed his hand over my heavily bandaged one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How ya feelin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that a legit question?” I mutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya sound a little better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-how do I look?” I asked.“Be honest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly,” he scratched the back of his head.“Ya look like hell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I snorted slightly while letting my eyes close again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least you’re honest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But yer…yer still pretty ta me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My eye shot open upon hearing Raph say that.Though I should’ve taken that as a compliment it made me feel horrible, and disgusting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No I’m not,” I whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah ya are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.I’m.Not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia,” his hand left mine and set on the side of my face.“Don’t say dat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt my voice quiver, hot tears were threatening to fall down my face.I didn’t deserve to hear Raph call me pretty, or compliment me in any way.I am broken, pitiful, dirty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you don’t u-understand,” I sobbed.“I’m d-dirty…and worthless!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ey, ey Mia look at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I shook my head and tried to turn it into the pillow but Raph brought his hand behind my head tangling his fingers in my hair slightly while pressing his forehead to the side of mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not dirty, you’re not worthless,” he said into my ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can you say that?!” I cried.“T-they took everything!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph tried to pull me closer but I push him away, yelling out in pain as my arms seethes through me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-don’t touch me!Don’t touch me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia calm down,” he backs up.“I won’t touch you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph backs away while holding his hands up showing he won’t touch me.The shakes are back, not as potent as before due to the sedative, but enough to scare me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, so sorry.I don’t know what to do anymore Raph!It h-hurts!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re hurtin’, but I can’t help you if ya don’t talk ta me.Or Casey, or April.But ya gotta say something.Let us help you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With my wounded hand I reach out for his to pull him back, which he follows naturally.Raph stayed there letting me cry into his plastron.He held me there letting me cry out my pain.He must’ve known exactly what happened though he wasn’t there, especially with the state he found me in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m weak…I couldn’t f-fight them…I was so scared!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ey, we’re here now.I’m here now, I won’t let them hurt you again.Just tell me what happened so we can work through ‘dis together.Ya can’t keep hiding it, and I don’t wanna see ya hurt like ‘dis or worse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-it hurts…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I know.But ya gotta tell me.If not me, tell Casey he wants ta help ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sniffing I tried to pull myself together.It was killing me, and I don’t remember bits of what happened to me, but I know the majority.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me…I wanna help ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back slightly and tried to wipe away my tears.I don’t know when I ended up engulfed in his arms, but it was something I desperately needed.Raph let me cry, something I never expected him to do, but he did it and he did it just for me.In a way it made me feel worse that I didn’t deserve his comfort, nor his affection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you…will you still be my friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m scared…I don’t wanna go home, but I don’t wanna go to foster care either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya don’t have to, I’ll think of somethin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gently rubbed my back comforting me further as I slowly began to calm down.I turned my head to look down at one of my bandaged hands which I quickly realized it was my whole arm.I think that this was one of the most painful things emotionally rather than physically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph…what if you don’t like what I have to say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We just have ta get through dat don’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph reached and took the hand that I was looking at into his own.He gently rubbed the bandages, something he is not good at doing.It was strange being comforted by the hot-head of the turtles, but I don’t know if I could say this to anyone but Raph.He made me feel safe.Leaning up to the side of his face I whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He answered with a heavy sigh, and as he wrapped his arms back around my waist he pulled me into his form.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m listenin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple tears fell down my cheek and stained the bandage over my eye, but I pushed through ready to tell him everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-my mom thinks I’ve been sleeping around to get money.I tried to tell her I wasn’t but she won’t listen.The truth is, I’ve been going to the Purple Dragons fight clubs to earn money for myself.When she found the money fall out of my backpack she beat me and she wouldn’t stop until Steve came in the room.Then when Steve came…” sucking in a heavy breath I continued.“H-he con-continued to beat me over and over…he wouldn’t—he wouldn’t stop!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again my body shakes, there were times I blacked out after the beatings, and I couldn’t fight back because it was my mom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer mom let ‘dis happen?” Raph growls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All I could do was nod in his shoulder confirming his worries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What else can ya remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The laughing, he laughed and he wouldn’t stop laughing!” I hiccup.“I was on the floor, crying in pain then he—he left the room only to come back…a-and then he drugged me with my mom’s heroin…and then he—he raped me…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt Raph tense up in his hold on me.I could feel him shaking slightly, almost trembling in anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should’ve fought,” I gasped between cries.“I was afraid…it’s my f-fault!I-I didn’t want anyone to know, or feel sorry for me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I scream and cry into his plastron, my heart is broken, my mind is racing, and I can’t take anything back or make anything right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey listen,” he made me face him.“Look ‘dis is not your fault ya go dat?Yer not goin’ back to ‘dem.If I haveta I’ll beg Master Splinter ta let ya stay wit us, but yer not goin’ back.Thanks for finally admittin’ it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what’s gonna h-happen?” I wiped away some tears on my gown.“I don’t wanna s-see them, please don’t make me see them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gotcha, it’s okay.Now, everythin’s gonna be okay.Just tell the truth ta these people, and I’ll help ya no matter what.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really really.I’ll even be here when ya tell Casey if ya want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-thank you Raph.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt his big thumb wipe the tears off my face then he place his lips against my forehead.Though I was tense and jumpy I welcomed his comfort.I need to stop lying to myself and be honest, otherwise this won’t stop and I refuse to let this happen to me again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let Me Be Your Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Some PTSD ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>*~Three Months Later~*</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Focus on the elements around you,” Master Splinter speaks.“Relax your mind and open your senses.Center yourself, center your chi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I sit indian style in the middle of the training room with my bandaged hands resting on my knees.Breathing deeply I tried to relax my mind and center my chi to do some internal healing.Everyday, since I was released from the hospital, I’ve been coming to the sewer to train with Master Splinter.Lately, I’ve been trying to meditate to calm my anxiety; doctors say that I suffer from PTSD, but I don’t trust doctors too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly I try to turn my hands around and touch my thumbs to my ring fingers but my coordination is off and my fingers shake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm yourself child.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying,” I mutter harshly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Frustration will prolong your healing process.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand Master.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breathe deeply, with each breath press your thumb to each of your fingers one at a time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breathe, tap, breathe, tap, breathe ta—p</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grunting I try to continue forcing my fingers to touch but immediately they cramp up.Yelping in pain I cradle my hands to my chest then rock back and forth trying to fight the spasms coursing through my hands.I feel claws grasp my hands and pull them away from me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mustn’t keep them curled into fists.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I don’t have a choice it’s involuntary!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe, but you need to try and fight the pain—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I pull away from Master Splinter then stand up abruptly.Turning my back to him I hang my head low; I’m ashamed of myself, he didn’t deserve that and I shouldn’t take my frustration out on him.He’s just trying to help me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Master Splinter…” I turn back to bow to him.“It’s just—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A firm claw rests on my shoulder squeezing gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I understand Mia, you did not mean it.Situations such as yours take time to heal: mentally, physically, emotionally especially with the upcoming events tomorrow.However you have made great progress so far, but patience is not your virtue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll try harder Sensei.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you will in time.Take a break then we shall continue later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding my head I grabbed my hoodie that rested on the side, slipped it on, then made my way into the main area.The turtles were out on patrol with Uncle Casey while I stayed behind to train with Master Splinter; plus right now I’m not very useful.I walked over to the couch where my backpack rested against the side.With slow movements I reached into my bag and pulled my new sketchbook out along with a pencil.Sitting down cross-legged I flipped to a new page and my heart starts pounding in my chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can do this.Just pick up the pencil.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I grasped the pencil between my thumb and pointer finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grasp firmly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath I force my shaky fingers to press onto the pencil.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.Now just draw.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly I move my hand along the page making base lines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So far so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Resting my palm against the page I focus on getting my fingers to move along the base figure to add details.Sloppy curves begin to take form with repeated motions taking a more natural shape.Though the further I push myself, my hand begins to cramp up again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” I gasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gripping my right hand with the left, I try to fight it to stop cramping and continue to draw.It was no use, soon it became too painful to the point that I snapped my pencil in half.Frustration took over and with an angry cry I chucked my sketchbook down to the floor along with the broken pencil. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” I threw myself face first into the cushions.“Why me?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hot, angry tears ran down my face as I cried into the cushions to muffle the sounds.They took everything from me…my one source of happiness, gone.I hated it, I hated them!Master Splinter says that I should forgive my mother and stepfather but I can’t do it!It doesn’t seem right or fair.How can I forgive them when she let Steve abuse me more ways than one; she let it happen!What mother does that to her daughter?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Voices echo near the entrance signaling that the guys were coming back.Sitting myself back up I wipe the tears away with my sleeve then quickly gather my sketchbook and sloppily stash it into my backpack.Hearing them coming closer I dash for the bathroom to freshen myself up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you see their faces?!” Mikey exclaimed.“They never saw us comin’!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah Mikey, we got da drop on those Purple Jokers,” Raph brushed him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though I must say they are getting bolder with their crimes,” Donnie commented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just hope that they don’t try and pull off something bigger.Where’s Master Splinter?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s probably meditating Leo,” Donnie answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Mia?” Raph asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t know,” Mikey shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I could hear them conversing outside the door.I was on the floor of the bathroom leaning against the door trying to get myself to stop crying.The guys and Uncle Casey can’t see me like this, I won’t let them.I’m tired of seeing pity from everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Knock. Knock.</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia?” Uncle Casey asked.“Ya in ‘der?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can a girl get some privacy?!” I exclaim.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry!I didn’t know ya were blowin’ it up!” he laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Screw you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His laughter followed him away from the door giving me notion that he left.Wiping my face clean of tears I stood up then looked at myself in the mirror.My eyes were still a little puffy and red from the crying so I wet a nearby towel and wiped my face.Taking a few deep breaths I straightened myself up getting ready to face the others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can do this, just don’t push your hands too much and they won’t notice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey there you are!” Mikey greeted.“Ready to see me cream Raph in Mario Kart?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not?” I shrugged.“That is if Uncle Casey doesn’t give me a curfew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya gonna stay up past midnight?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then no curfew tonight.Knock yerself out; just be ready first thing in the mornin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I smile at him then took my seat on the couch next to Raph who sat in the middle and Mikey in front of him looking focused on the game.Leo decided to go and meditate with Master Splinter while Donnie rested on the other side of the couch watching the game as well.I brought my legs up to curl up into the corner of the couch making myself comfortable.Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Raph was watching me intently, not in a creepy way but more of a protective manner ready to jump if I needed help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since that night at the hospital Raph stuck by me just as he promised.Sure he goes out on patrol and beats up a bunch of bad guys, Foot and Purple Dragons, but he still made time to spend with me.We were close, closer than any of the other guys; not that I don’t care for his brothers, Raph was just different.Shockingly, no one would believe how caring Raph actually is and I was glad that he was willing to share that side with me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Mikey ‘dat’s cheatin’!” Raph accused the youngest brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not my fault you suck at video games!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why I outta—!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Raph,” I interrupt, “you lost fair and square.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna try?” he extended his controller to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Visibly gulping I took the controller from Raph and carefully placed both hands on the controller.Raph watched me closely as Mikey opened a new game.I picked my character and cart then readied myself.I gripped the controller and let my fingers rest on the buttons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready,” Mikey raised a ridge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Set,” I nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of us took off on the virtual track; throughout the first track I was doing very well until Mikey hit me with a shell.Regaining traction halfway through the second lap soon my thumbs started to cramp.Biting my lip I tried to use my index fingers to help me steer the cart and deliver attacks to Mikey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Mia, you ok?” Raph asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got this,” I mumble.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not for long!” Mikey exclaims.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikey’s character bumped my cart allowing him to take the lead.As I tried to gain control of my cart my right hand locked up on me that I dropped the controller.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Winner!” Mikey cheers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I clutched my hands to my chest trying to ride out the pain again by bumping my leg up and down.I could feel my hands swelling from the excessive use of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are ya alright?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fine…I’m fine—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya ain’t fine!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph covered my hands with his larger ones; out of instinct I pulled away to rush from the couch tripping over my backpack.Uncle Casey was in the doorway and I pushed past him as I ran through the lair.I turned into the first room I could and slammed the door.I didn’t know what room I ran into but I didn’t care at the moment.My hands hurt so bad and I don’t know what to do to make it stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slinking down to the floor I pulled my knees up and buried my face in them trying half-heartedly to stop the oncoming tears.Even closing my eyes was hard, I was afraid that I would see their faces again; Steve’s was the most terrifying to me.Though they were flashes all I could see was his sickening crooked smile laughing at me, taunting me, touchi—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!Stop it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt hands grab my shoulders and I pushed away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no no!D-Don’t touch me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, Mia open yer eyes!It’s me Raph!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-please don’t hurt me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt hands cover my cheeks while I clawed out at the arms digging my nails into them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia listen ta my voice,” Raph softened his voice.“Focus on me, yer parents ain’t here.Just you and me, yer safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Raph,” my voice cracked as I tried to open my eyes.“I-I’m…scared…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, I’m here nothin’s gonna hurt’cha.Not while I’ve got’cha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fully opening my teary eyes I noticed that I really ripped my fingernails into his muscular arms, scratches lining down his biceps.Retracting my fingernails from his skin I replaced them with the palms of my hands trying to soothe them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know ya didn’t, it ain’t nothin’.I’ve taken worse than ‘dat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph’s thumbs were wiping tears away from my cheeks.I leaned into his hands accepting his comfort and it was calming my shaking.However I still felt overwhelmed so I leaned forward and buried my face in his plastron.Raph reached around to pull me into his lap and held me close.Since he was much larger than me, he was easily able to engulf me in his arms cradling me gently.Gentle and Raph don’t go together but that’s not the point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My hands, I can’t use my hands” I sob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s only been three months Mia, ‘deez things take time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It seems so far away, I can’t be happy; they took my happiness away!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drawin’, ‘dat’s yer passion right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph removed one arm then came back around to show me my old burnt sketchbook.Placing it in my lap he flipped over the pages until he came across some drawings that were barely singed and they were drawings of him and the others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t show me this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mia, just look for a minute.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning my head I look at the charred pages of my old sketchbook, every line, every sketch lost to fire.Reaching out I run my bandaged fingers over the charcoal lines of the last photo I made of the whole Hamato Family.My fingers lingered on Raphael’s form, involuntarily I began to cry again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you showing me this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer talented, hell yer skill at drawin’ is amazin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not anymore,” I flex my hands.“I can’t even hold a pencil the same way anymore…doctors say I have ‘irreversible’ damage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares what ‘dose jerks say?” Raph exclaims.“Ya wanna know what I say, what I see?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” I sniff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph pulls up my new sketchbook that I tripped over and the broken pencil I had in it.He turns to the drawing that I failed to complete, or even make it look like anything.Raphael places a pencil in my hand then covers his hand over mine.He stays steady silently encouraging me to begin drawing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It hurts,” I mutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but let me be your hands.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My hands?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath I lightly begin tracing over the lines on the page to add detail.Raph’s hand carefully cradles mine as it makes multiple strokes on the page.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see a tough, hard-headed, creative girl,” he starts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, my hand again starts cramping in the wrist and slowly starts making it’s way to my pinky finger then follows to the other fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nnn,” I groan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph’s grip tightens slightly to add pressure which makes a slight difference before a full on cramp sets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got ya.See?There’s ‘dat girl I know who has a crazy amount of fight left in her.I’ve seen ya flip Donnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sucking in a breath I chuckle softly as I focus on the picture that is beginning to look like a natural figure.Repositioning my pencil I shade the inner details to make the picture seem more like my old drawings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m…I’m doing it,” I mutter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My middle and index finger begin to twitch throwing my pencil off course, but Raph puts his index finger in between them to halt the twitching.A few moments pass and he guides my hand back to the figure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time seemed to slow down as we sat in silence and Raph just continued to help me draw again.Seconds form into minutes then almost an hour until my hand tenses tightly to the point that I drop the pencil.Raph holds my hand then raises it to his beak but hesitates and puts my hand back down.The painful expression I wear from the throbbing in my hand allows me to hide my blush from his contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, let’s stop,” he says.“But see what’cha did?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking down to the pad there was my first successful drawing of me and Master Splinter in our meditation poses.It brought a tear to my eye to see detail!I haven’t been able to draw for what seemed like forever and now with Raph’s help, I drew again.With my left hand I trace over the picture taking every line coding everything to memory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya know if ya keep yer mouth open like ‘dat yer gonna catch a fly.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh yeah…sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t apologize, don’t apologize for anythin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you being so nice?Why do you…do all you can?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer my friend, I can’t stand ta see ya hurtin’ like ya do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His arms slowly wrap around my waist pulling me back into his plastron and it makes me flinch and shake slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, I don’t wan’cha ta be afraid of me,” he places his head on my shoulder, “I wanna help ya get betta.I can’t watch ya suffer everyday.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I try to stop trembling, but it’s so hard when every slight touch or glance makes me think of what might be done to me.I take a deep breath to try and calm myself but it doesn’t help too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not afraid of you, I’m just not back to normal yet.He just…somehow he haunts me.When I can’t move my fingers, or lift a pencil, or even sleep all I can see is Steve laughing at me, mocking me while my mom stands by,” tears began falling down my cheek, “and she just laughs.I don’t—I don’t want to see them anymore but I can’t get them out of my head!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, shh I gotcha,” he reaches up and wipes my tears away.“Nothin’ and nobody is gonna hurt’cha, not while I’m here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what I’m gonna do Raph, I don’t know if I can face them tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow?Oh, the trial.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph kept caressing my hair and holding me close while I sob into the crook of his neck.I tried so hard not to let anyone in to know my pain but Raph was able to get past all the walls I set and make me open up.I was only able to tell him everything, other than Uncle Casey, but I told Raph more about my situation and I trusted him more than anything at this moment.I don’t know how this high-tempered tough guy got to me, but I was too exhausted from crying and training to figure it out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Raph?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-can I stay here tonight?I can sleep on the floor, I just don’t want Uncle Casey to worry about me tonight and tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To the stayin’ over I’ll make it happen, to us all worryin’ about you ya no promises.We all care about’cha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still getting used to that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop rejecting the help we give ya, or else I’m not gonna take ya out on the bike for a while.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No don’t do that!I love the bike!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya know the conditions,” he pokes my cheek.“And ya ain’t sleepin’ on the floor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look I am not sleeping in Mikey’s room,” I sniff while trying to gather myself.“Last time I swear something moved from under his bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh don’t tell me anymore, I bet it’s some kind’ve mutated cheese pizza.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is possible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling slightly, I come to realize how close I really was to Raph.Feeling a heavy blush coming up I quickly move from his lap and carefully gather my drawing supplies and put them on a nearby table while hiding the expression on my face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go and, uh, ask Master Splinter if you can stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, I’ll talk to Uncle Casey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here use ‘dis.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raph hands me his Shell Cell that Donnie designed.I dial Uncle Casey’s number and ask if I can stay the night and he’s cool with it, mostly because he knows Master Splinter gets up early and knows I’m not a morning person.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Uncle Casey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Behave yerself kid, and get some rest for tomorrow.April and I will pick ya up around 9:30.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.Bye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hang up the cell and put it on Raph’s table then go to his makeshift closet and pull out the sleeping bag that I left here in case I spent the night.I place the sleeping bag next to Raph’s hammock and lie down while resting my hands on my stomach.My eyes were exhausted from all the crying I did earlier I was ready to just pass out.After closing my eyes I began to slowly drift off to sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Raph’s POV</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye Mia, yer in the cle—”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I walk back into my room to see Mia lying on the floor her mouth slightly open.She must’ve just fell out, I don’t blame her especially if she was training with Master Splinter.As usual she was stubborn and laid on the floor.Groaning I reach over her to pull back the covers in my hammcok then bend down to carefully pick her up to place and tuck her in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mia grumbles something inaudible under her breath but settles into the blankets staying asleep.Breathing a sigh of relief I open the sleeping bag up and make myself comfortable laying back on my shell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Nite Mia, I’m right here for ya.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>